


Errands

by GreyKittyCat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Gueira/Meis (Promare), Fluff, Gueira realizes he loves Meis like. a lot, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, i am discovering great tags here, just a tiny bit of fluff, like. additional love confessions after you're already married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKittyCat/pseuds/GreyKittyCat
Summary: A tiny little vignette in which Meis picks up Gueira a silly little gift while grocery shopping, and Gueira has a moment of being punched in the face with love.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Errands

Gueira was woken up by the sound of the door opening. He was still stretching, getting ready to get up and help Meis with the groceries he’d been getting, when something entered his field of vision. Something… green? Blinking to focus his eyes, he took it.

It was a little folding pocket-knife shaped like a frog. Gueira unfolded the (dull) blade to find that it was the tongue, and snorted.

“Holy shit. I love it. I dunno if this could kill anyone, though.”

“It’s not for killin’ someone, it’s for laughs.” He heard Meis set something down before returning to him. “Peeling oranges, maybe.”

“Well consider me ready to peel.” Gueira laughed, putting it delicately on the table and sitting up.

“Oh, good. Thought you’d get a kick out of it.”

Gueira looked up at Meis and stopped short, suddenly feeling like his heart was being squeezed. Meis was smiling at him gently, in a way he used to rarely do but now was appearing more and more, one of Gueira’s pink sweatshirts tucked into Meis’ own huge winter coat. He could see both of his eyes, just barely, from this angle- he was wearing a little plastic ladybug shaped clip in his hair that Gueira had gotten for him that he’d initially scoffed at. The difference between his dangerous sharklike smiles and this unguarded look seemed unimaginable.

He was suddenly so overwhelmed with the desire to grow old and fat together, and have Meis still look at him like that long after his hair had gone white, that he could barely breathe.

“Gueira?” 

Meis was giving him a weird look, and no wonder- he’d stood up without noticing, holding his hands and probably staring like a weirdo.

Gueira decided he should share his revelation, right this second. So he kissed him. He felt Meis chuckle against his mouth before he acquiesced and melted into him, hands slipping easily down to encircle his waist.

When Gueira’d gotten it out of his system he pulled away and cupped Meis still sort-of-bemused face in his hands.

“What’s got into you, eh, Raijin?” Meis said, poking him gently on the cheek.

“You better live for-goddamn-ever, Meis.” Gueira responded immediately. “Cuz I plan to live with you for at least 50 more years. No- 60. Or 70. Until we’re both in wheelchairs. Got it?”

Meis’ expression fell into wide-eyed surprise, hands slackening a little. Gueira just met his gaze, not backing down even as he felt his face getting redder and redder. Meis’ was, too.

Eventually Meis ducked his head, making a shy little sort of laugh.

“I won’t be in a wheelchair even when I’m 90.”

“We’ll have to be married longer than that, then.”

”Like t’see ya try and put me in one.”

“I mean it, you know!”

Meis looked up, and it was Gueiras’ time to be surprised by the way his eyes were glittering.

“I know.”

Gueira felt the feeling well in him unbearably again, and couldn’t help himself from squishing Meis close and falling back onto the couch, taking him with him. Meis squeaked, then laughed when Gueira started peppering him with kisses.

“You better get ready for a lifetime of spoiling then, Fujin.”

“G- Gueira, quit it, I’ve got frozens t’take in!” Meis managed between giggles as Gueira smooched the ticklish spots on his neck.

Gueira didn’t let up until Meis resorted to (sort of) gently punching him, finally releasing him with a laugh. “All right, all right! I’ll help.” He winked. “Got plenty of time to kiss, anyway.”

The exasperated, fond look Meis gave him back and the slight pink blush high on his cheeks as he stood were sights Gueira wanted to see a hundred or a thousand or a million more times.

He barely heard it when Meis called ahead of him from the kitchen-

“Me too.”


End file.
